The Unexpected
by this girl
Summary: A Daniel Johns/Brian Molko story... Slashy slashy =D


Disclaimer: I do not own Brian or Daniel (yet *grins devilishly*). Nor do I own Ben, Chris, Steve, Stefan or Natalie. This story is fiction and nothing else.  
  
Oh, and I don't know Stefan's boyfriend's name, or if Stefan has a boyfriend at all, I'm just saying he does and calling him Joey.  
  
The Unexpected  
  
*******  
  
*Thump thump thump* The incessant beat of the repetitive dance music is starting to get to me. I've been to some pretty bad parties, but this one takes the cake. The only attractive person I've seen all night is myself, and that's not much good for a fuck. I haven't seen Steve for an hour, I think he passed out in the kitchen, and Stefan made his way upstairs with his boyfriend about fifteen minutes and two drinks after we got here. God, why did I come here? Why did I take the time to put on eyeliner and lipstick and a nice outfit just to sit around drinking cheap imported wine? Why did I-?  
  
My thoughts are interrupted when the door opens suddenly. I look up, praying that someone worth talking to might walk in. My prayers were answered. Through the door waltzed Ben Gillies, Chris Joannou, and, to my utter delight, Daniel Johns. I got more than someone worth talking to; I got a boy to play with! Daniel and I almost "happened" before, but his conscience got the better of him, he said he didn't want to betray Natalie. However, that was a year ago, and my seductive skills have skyrocketed since then, if I do say so myself.  
  
I flash the three men my best "notice me" smile and Chris spots me first. Tapping Daniel and Ben on the shoulder, he and his bandmates make their way over to me and sit down. Ben is the first to speak. "Hey mate! Haven't seen you in years, what have you been up to?"  
  
I smile slightly, staring at Daniel. "A year. It's been a year."  
  
Chris speaks next "So how are ya? And where's Steve and Stefan?"  
  
"Stefan's with his boyfriend Joey, Steve's somewhere around here." I reply, still staring at Daniel with a smirk.  
  
Daniel seems to be getting a bit nervous, his eyes are shifting, and when he speaks, his voice quavers slightly. "Uh- So Brian, anything new?"  
  
I say nothing but continue smiling. I'm making him uncomfortable and I love it. That's the first step, he has to be vulnerable. This shouldn't be hard at all, he's a kitten, a small child, I control him already and he's been here five minutes.  
  
Ben stands up, announcing that he's going to go get a drink, and Chris follows. Delighted that Daniel and I can now talk for real, I move closer to the nervous blonde next to me.  
  
"So Daniel, how have you been?" I say in a low voice.  
  
"I'm- I'm alright. A little tired." Daniel's words are stammered and his breathing is shallow. It's working.  
  
"Would you like a drink?"  
  
"No, that's alright, I'm driving."  
  
"One beer won't hurt you, it's on me." I stand up and walk to the bar before he can refuse. I make sure to walk slowly so he can get a good look at what I'm wearing: tight black pants with various chains hanging from them, and a red shirt sporting the words "Not Your Average Boy". I return to the couch and get my first good look at his clothes. Ugh. He's gorgeous, but he really has no dress sense at all. Tattered, faded jeans that must be at least four sizes too large, and a shirt that looks like he found it in the trash. I never thought I'd be this attracted to someone who dresses like that, but I was wrong. He's got me horny just by sitting there. I hand him a beer and sit down, taking a sip of my wine. "So Daniel, I didn't know you were on tour in London, you should have told me."  
  
Daniel looks up from his still-full beer mug and says, "Oh, we're not, I came here to visit Nat, and Chris and Ben decided to join me."  
  
Perfect. Him still being involved with Natalie makes this ten times more fun. "So how's things going with Natalie?" I ask, intentionally brushing my hand on his arm.  
  
"Good. The long distance thing is working out really. Good."  
  
I laugh inwardly. He's even losing use of words. This is working faster than I'd expected. "So where's Natalie tonight?"  
  
"She's doing an interview."  
  
I move closer, so that I'm almost leaning on his shoulder. "And have you missed me, Daniel?"  
  
"Missed you?" Daniel replies, sounding slightly taken aback. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. Why?"  
  
I lean in and whisper in his ear "Because.I've missed you. We never did get to finish where we left off, did we?" I pause and bite his earlobe slightly. "What do you say we find somewhere quieter to be alone?"  
  
Daniel chokes. "Brian, I'm- I'm with Natalie. I can't do that to her."  
  
I draw away, still smiling, and look straight into Daniel's wide blue eyes. "But you would. If Natalie were out of the picture?"  
  
"I- Yeah, I guess so. Brian, what are you getting at?"  
  
I lean in and kiss him, softly and slowly. It doesn't take long for Daniel to respond, and I feel him kissing back. That's all I need. I break away from the kiss and stand up. "It seems Natalie is no longer in the picture. If you want me you'll follow me."  
  
With that I turn around, confident of what Daniel will do, and walk out of the house and across the road to my hotel. I reach the elevator and turn to see Daniel entering the building. He makes his way into the elevator before the doors close. I smile at him and open my mouth to say something, but before any words come out I'm pushed against the elevator wall, and Daniel begins to kiss me, his tongue roaming my mouth. He pulls away and stares hard at me.  
  
Startled, I gasp "Daniel, what was­"  
  
But Daniel pushes me again "No. You do not speak. You obey."  
  
I can't believe what I'm hearing. Daniel Johns, this shy, inverted, soft spoken poet, is taking the dominant role. I nod, gulping for air; the last push took the wind out of me. Is this the same man who couldn't speak a word without stuttering five minutes ago? Daniel, breathing hard, wraps his arms around my waist and begins biting and licking my neck, leaving large red marks.  
  
The elevator doors open and I walk to my room, Daniel following closely behind me. I fumble in my pocket for my key card, and Daniel glares at me when I drop it. I finally get the door open and enter. Daniel walks into the room and points to the bed, indicating for me to lie down. I look at him for a second, trying to figure out what has come over him, and he slaps me in the face.  
  
"No stalling, get on the bed now." He says, with a growl that makes my cock jump. As I climb onto the bed and lie down, Daniel takes off his shirt and with a strength I wouldn't have thought that little body could posses, he rips it in half. He climbs onto the bed, straddles me and pulls my shirt over my head. He then roughly takes hold of my wrist, tying it onto the bedpost with one half of the shirt, and does the same with the other arm. I'm hard already, and when he brushes his hand against my dick I whimper and squirm with desire. He notices my movement and as punishment he digs his nails into my chest then runs them down my torso to the hem of my pants. He repeats this until there's small beads of blood on my skin. I look down and notice the crimson liquid that Daniel has smeared over my chest.  
  
"Daniel, fuck."  
  
"You like it, don't you?" Daniel replies in a harsh voice through gritted teeth. He starts to unbutton my pants and pulls them down off my legs in a swift motion. I'm not wearing any underwear; it's almost impossible in pants like that. Daniel then steps off the bed and stares at me, an unreadable smirk on his face. I'm on the bed flushed, naked, and panting. The pain this man has inflicted upon me is raging, but it's only making me want him more, with every breath I take my desire grows. Daniel climbs back on top of me, licking his lips. He proceeds to kiss the wounds on my chest, moving further and further down until his mouth finds my cock. I twitch and moan as he takes the tip into his mouth, sucking slowly. I buck my hips toward him, pleading for deliverance.  
  
"Oh, fuck. Please. Oh god." I can't seem to string words into a coherent sentence anymore. The simple shock of Daniel being so willing is enough to make me dizzy, and then this. How could he be so good at this? All thought is lost when Daniel takes me fully into his mouth, sucking fast now. I can't believe the ecstasy I'm feeling. Heaven. The feeling of his mouth around my dick is better than anything, ever.  
  
"I'm gonna come." I moan, one of my hands break away from it's bonds, and I clench it in his blonde hair. The warm liquid shoots into his mouth and he swallows, still smiling that unreadable smile. He moves up beside me and I say though gasps, "That was. You're. Amazing." Daniel simply stares at me. Then I realize: He's not done with me yet. I should have known this wasn't going to be one-way.  
  
My head is clearing now and I can think again. I untie my other hand. I know what he wants, but can I muster the energy that I'll need to do it? I don't need to fathom this question for long, as Daniel climbs on top of me again, kissing my neck. He's hard, I can feel it even though his jeans. I purr at the mere thought of his cock, and quickly remove his pants and boxers. I gently push him off me and he turns onto his back. I kiss him, pushing my tongue into his mouth. My hands roam his body, feeling every inch of warm, pale flesh. I take his cock in hand and he yelps, his hips jerking. I grin and start kissing his nipples, biting and licking each one, pulling his cock all the while. His skin tastes so good, I'm dying to have his cock in my mouth. I move down and start kissing the skin around it. I lick the shaft and he moans, pushing towards me. I'm not giving him what he wants, not yet. I kiss his thigh, feeling his muscles tense. He whimpers and moans, seemingly unable to speak. I can't torture him anymore. I slowly lick the tip of his cock, tasting his sweet flesh. He's got his hand on my shoulder now, gripping tightly. I take him into my mouth and hear him moan. Such a beautiful sound, deep and full of desire. I suck slowly at first, then faster, until he screams and I feel him come. His grip on my shoulder loosens and I swallow. I move up and place my head on his chest, his heartbeat is faster than the beat of the dance music I can still hear faintly from across the street where the party still rages. I look up at him and smile. "Daniel, that wasn't what I expected from you."  
  
Daniel looked down at me, still panting, his cheeks red. "Well Brian, you should know to expect the unexpected. Especially from me." 


End file.
